Two Real Shadow
by nakashima riko
Summary: jaman berganti jaman, aku telah melihat perubahan indah yang di lakukan manusia terhadap bumi ini, namun entah kenapa aku menangis dalam kesengsaraan hidup ABADI [len].(aku terlahir sebagai bayangan. tidak bisakah aku memiliki tubuh ku sendiri.! aku menangis dalam hitam nya bayangan [rin])


_**Vocaloid**_

_**Two real shadow**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo**_

_**Rnr**_

_**Happy reading**_

_**Prolog.**_

* * *

(_backsound storie bonus track sound horizon marchen )_

di suatu desa yang bernama cassiopeia berdiri sebuah bangunan gereja yang sudah cukup tua. Gereja itu dipoles cat hitam pucat disertai tanda salib besar yang berdiri tegak, gereja yang dibangun tahun 1923 ini memilki halaman yang sangat tidak terawat, halaman itu ditumbuhi tanaman yang berwarna hitam berpadu dengan kuning yang telah sepenuhnya merambat ke bagian depan dinding gereja.

langit yang terlihat mendung juga di sertai burung burung gagak hitam yang berkicau nyaring, bertengger pada atap gereja. Memang benar, gereja ini tidak lagi di gunakan oleh sekelompok umat yang memuji tuhannya. Namun, sayangnya gereja ini telah sepenuhnya di pergunakan oleh sekelompok profesor yang memiliki ambisi untuk menciptakan tuhan baru.

mereka terlihat gila bukan? Akan tetapi, bagi mereka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seseorang yang memiliki segudang ilmu pengetahuan seperti mereka. Coba kalian bayangkan! Apa rencana yang akan mereka lakukan! Apa kalian tau? Mereka berencana untuk menculik semua ibu yang tengah mengandung untuk dijadikan sebuah kelinci percobaan. Setelah itu, mereka akan memulai melakukan praktik percobaan dengan menyuntikkan berbagai macam bahan kimia kedalam setiap inci kulit dari kelinci percobaannya. Menurutmu apakah itu tragis? Kupikir tidak. Karena mereka masih tetap akan memutilasi kelinci percobaannya, mengambil embrio di dalamnya dan menyimpannya kedalam toples untuk dijadikan sebuah sample berharganya. Apakah menurutmu itu sudah cukup sadis?

setiap tahun, hampir ada 63 ibu yang dipergunakan untuk melakukan percobaan tersebut. Dan, hampir setiap tahun ibu yang mengandung anak tersebut meninggal secara tragis dan dibiarkan di buang kesungai agar mayatnya ikut mengalir mengikuti arus sungai.

"**kami kami kami kami, otengrapolisius go tragainsius ta karonbious toh kouisa**!" suara itu menggema di setiap ruangan gereja. Kau tau artinya? Itu adalah perkataan dari sekelompok profesor yang sedang melakukan sebuah ritual untuk membangkitkan sesosok dewa baru. Mereka menyebutnya **draco **! Ya dewa **draco**!

~~~~(******)~~~~

Sebelumnya biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu, para sekelompok profesor memiliki sebuah misi untuk membangkitkan arwah dewa draco dan menciptakan tuhan baru. Mereka berusaha untuk membuat para kaum wanita melahirkan dua anak kembar. Anak yang pertama akan mereka jadikan sebagai tubuh dari dewa draco, sedangkan anak yang kedua akan mereka jadikan sebagai bayangan dewa draco.

...

...

Namun, saat dewa draco belum memiliki tubuh dan bayangannya. Ia akan seperti sesosok arwah tanpa jasad. Ya, seperti itulah. Wujud dewa draco seperti sesosok bayangan hitam dengan wajah tengkorak. Dan, yang perlu diingat ia akan memakan setiap embrio bayi yang telah gagal saat melakukan percobaan.

~~~(*******)~~~

jam menunjukkan pukul 08.46 pm

"tuk tak tuk tak" dentingan detik jam terus terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan gereja. Sebuah kalender putih berdebu tepampang rapi di dingding gereja tersebut, kelender itu bertuliskan tanggal 13 april tahun 1959. Tepatnya, tanggal itu merupakan tanggal hari ini sekaligus menjadi tanggal lahirnya dua orang anak kembar yang memiliki rambut kuning bersih.

Mereka bisa di bilang termasuk calon tubuh dan bayangan dari arwah sang dewa. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya terpejam, rambut kuningnya sehalus kapas, jika mereka membuka matanya manik orange akan terlihat seindah permata. Saat kalian melihat bayi kembar yang terlahir itu, kalian akan berfikir mereka indah bukan?

Mereka memang indah, aku yakin kalian akan berfikir ketika anak kembar ini telah tumbuh dewasa, mereka akan menjadi anak kembar yang sangat cantik dan tampan . Ya, mereka akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang akan mengaruhi dunia ini.

Mereka berdua, bernama kagamine rin dan kagamine len. Nama ini,merupakan nama yang di berikan oleh salah satu profesor sekaligus menjadi ayah dari kedua anak ini, ayah itu bernama rinto. Dengan ibu yang melahirkan dua anak kembar ini bernama kagamine lenka.

Sebelum kelahiran anak kembar ini, sebuah cerita tragis terjadi pada ibu dari kagamine bersaudara. Biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu mengenai kisah sang ibu yang melahirkan anak nya dengan susah payah.

~~~~~~(********)~~~~~

"kenapa kau melakukan ini hah? Anak kita bagaimana rinto-kun? Anak kita bagaimana!" suara seorang ibu menjerit ketakutan sembari meronta ronta di dalam dekapan sang profesor. "berhentilah menangis lenka-chan" profesor itu terus menerus mengelus kepala lenka yang sekarang berada di dekapannya. Ia mengelus kepala sang ibu itu perlahan, berusaha menenangkan ketakutan yang di rasakan oleh calon ibu tersebut. Sang ibu yang di panggil lenka hanya bisa berteriak sambil menutup telinganya rapat rapat "kau bukan suamiku! Dan kau bukan ayah dari kedua anak yang aku kandung!" tangan halus calon ibu yang di panggil lenka memukul dada profeoryang bernama rinto dengan sangat kencang.

_Buk buk buk_ suara pukulan terus terdengar saat tangan putih lenka memukul dada profesor dengan keras. Rinto hanya terdiam sembari mendekap erat istrinya. "anak kita akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat" tangan rinto beralih mengelus kepala lenka dengan sangat hati hati. Air mata mengalir dari manik kuningnya.

"berhenti mengelus kepalaku! Berhenti memanggil anak yang aku kandung sebagai anakmu! Berhenti memelukku!" lenka terus menerus memberontak meminta rinto melepaskan pelukannya. Rinto terdiam tidak menanggapi apa yang di ucapkan oleh istrinya. Tangannya terus menerus mengelus kepala lenka sembari mengecup puncak kepala lenka tulus. Rinto masih tetap sabar berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"aaaarrrrrggghhhhh" tampaknya elusan tangan rinto tidak berhasil membuat lenka tenang sebentar saja. Lenka masih tetap memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan rinto darinya. "lepaskan ku mohon lepaskan!" teriakan lenka terdengar makin kencang. Hingga akhirnya rinto melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. Saat tangannya hendak mengelus perut lenka yang mengandung. Lenka dengan cepat berlari ke arah sudut ruangan.

"jangan dekati aku! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi" lenka berteriak kencang sembari merangkul lututnya. Ia terlihat sangat sangat depresi. Rinto yang melihat reaksi lenka tercekat diam di tempat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis saat ia melihat sang istrinya terlihat kelelahan dan sangat sangat ketakutan.

"kau jahat rinto-kun! Kau telah mengorbankan nyawaku, juga nyawa anak anak ku! Kau egoist rinto-kun!" suara lenka terdengar sangat lirih dari sudut ruangan. "kau berjanji akan membahagiakan ku, juga anak anak ku" ucap lenka melanjutkan sembari menatap dalam mata rinto yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"aku tidak akan membunuh anak kita, aku berjanji" ucap rinto tulus sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati lenka. "kau berbohong! Aku tau kau berbohong! Jangan dekati aku!" tangan lenka beralih menutup telinganya rapat rapat. Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari pelipis matanya.

"karena otou-san mu tidak ingin melindungimu, sebagai gantinya okaa-san akan menjagamu, okaa-san tidak akan membiarkan kamu mati" air mata mengalir begitu deras, seolah olah tidak mau berhenti dari matanya, kepala lenka menunduk sembari mengelus perutnya dengan sangat hati hati.

Mendengar perkataan sang istri, rinto hanya terdiam terpaku menatap tangan sang istri yang terus menerus mengelus perut yang sudah membesar. Air mata mengalir deras dari manik kuning rinto. Rinto beberapa kali berusaha menghapus air matanya. Namun masih saja, air mata itu terus mengalir melalui pipinya lalu menetes dari ujung dagunya.

Tuk

Tak

Tuk

Tak

Suara dentingan detik terus bercampur dengan suara rintihan sang ibu

Hingga akhirnya suara tangisan sang ibu perlahan sedikit melemah, tangannya akhirnya berhenti mengelus perutnya. Matanya perlahan terpejam karena kelelahan.

Namun, sayangnya ketenangan yang di rasakan lenka hanya sesaat, sekumpulan profesore membuka pintu ruangan dengan sangat keras "proses percobaan akan segera di lakukan! Percepat proses pengangkutan kelinci percobaan" kata kata itu terdengar nyaring dari seorang profesor yang sudah sangat tua.

Lenka tersontak kaget, matanya terbuka lebar, maniknya kembali bergetar ketakutan "aku akan mati" ucapnya tidak percaya. "aku tidak mau mati! Kumohon aku tidak mau mati!" lenka kembali berteriak histeris, teriakan nya terdengar begitu depresi. "lenka tenanglah kumohon lenka tenanglah!" rinto berlari ke arah lenka, memeluknya erat sembari mengecup kening lenka tulus.

"rinto aku tidak ingin mati" lenka berbicara dengan nada yang cukup lirih, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti ia akan kehabisan suara. "kau tidak akan mati lenka" ucap rinto kembali menenangkan istrinya. Tanpa sadar rinto membawa lenka untuk diberikan kepada profesor yang lain. "tenanglah" suara rinto makin terdengar halus sedangka kakinya perlahan berjalan ke arah profesor lain yang menunggunya di dekat pintu.

_Glep_ tangan seorang profeor lain memegang tangan lenka dengan keras. Sontak lenka kaget dan refleks memeberontak meminta di lepaskan "aku tidak ingin mati aku tidak ingin matiii!" lenka kembali berteriak bahakan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

"diam" kini kedua tangan lenka telah di pegang oleh keduaorang profesor. Profesor ini berusaha menahan pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh lenka. "lepaskan aku! Rinto! Kumohon bantu aku!" lenka menatap rinto dengan penuh harap. Namun sayang, rinto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lalu ia menunduk.

"baka! Bantu aku rinto-kun!" lenka kembali berteriak meminta pertolongan suaminya. Namun tetap sang suami hanya terdiam menunduk di tempatnya.

"hah! Jika kau melanggar janjimu! Jika anak aku mati! Jika anak aku tidak hidup bahagia! Jika anak ku berakhir tragis" lenka berhenti menghirup nafasnya sebentar, "aku akan membencimu selamanya! Dan cinta ku padamu benar benar padam!" ia berteriak sangat sangat keras kepada rinto. Pupil mata rinto membesar kaget, saat telinga nya mendegar omongan terakhir yang di keluarakan istrinya.

_Srreeeettt _tubuh lenka secara otomatis di seret dan di bawa keluar ruangan oleh sekumpulan profesor yang akan melakukab percobaan kepada tubuhnya beserta anak yang di kandunganya.

Aaaaaarrggg

Aaaa

Aaaa

Aa

A

Suara teriakan itu terus terdengar dari koridor gereja sampai ruangan yang awalnya menjadi tempat terakhirnya ia dapat memeluk suaminya. Sampai akhirnya teriakan itu tidak lagi terdengar di ruangan.

Rinto yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam menatap kosong ke depan. Kakinya sangat lemas sehingga ia terduduk di bawah. Ia menunduk sembari menangisi apa yang telah terjadi "maafkan aku maafkan aku lenka-chan" ucapnya di sela tangisannya.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

yooo minnaaa! RnR OK!

DONT BE SILENT READER!

AKU TUNGGU REVIEWS NYA, butuh saran sama kritik yang bermanfaat

jaaaaa~~


End file.
